trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Historia Salai i Insanity - czyli jak stały się Shinigami i zrobiły piekło na ziemi
Rozległo się pikanie budzika, po pokoju o czarnoczerwonych ścianach. Łapa usiana zielonymi łuskami opadła na budzik i wyłączyła alarm. Insanity usiadła na łóżku i się przeciągnęła. Wstała i poszła do kuchni zrobić sobie śniadanie. Była 8 rano. Za dwie godziny miała się stawić razem z Salai w specjalnej szkole dla Shinigami. W kuchni siedziała już siostra Ins, Salai. Popijała kawę i czytała gazetę. Wciąż była w piżamie, tak jak Ins. Ins zrobiła sobie Capucino i usiadła naprzeciwko Salai. - Cześć - powiedziała Ins. - Yo - powiedziała Salai - Wyspałaś się? - spytała Salai sącząc kawę. - Nie bardzo... Wiesz jak to jest po imprezach. - powiedzała Ins ziewając. - No raczej, ale ja tam się cieszę, że idziemy w końcu do tej szkoły Shinigami. Ponoć jest tam wielu fajnych kolesi... - odparła Salai. - No weź - powiedziała Ins i zaśmiała się - Cóż, będzie w końcu jakieś zajęcie... - No raczej... A tak w ogóle to co ci się śniło? - spytała Salai. - A tam... To długa historia, siedziałam sobie na dachu i piłam colę, gdy nagle... - opowiadała Ins swój sen. Po 30 minutach Ins skończyła opowiadać - I tak to się skończyło. A tobie co się śniło? - Już, już ci mówię - powiedziała Salai próbują przestać się śmiać - Ty masz poyebane sny... Mi się śniło że szłam korytarzem szkolnym, gdy... - zaczęła Salai, minęło kolejne 30 minut. Dziewczyny jeszcze chwilkę pogadały, po czym ruszyły się ubrać. Ubrały się w swoje ulubione stroje, uczesały się w ulubione fryzury i nałożyły kapkę makijażu. Ubrały swoje buty, wzięły plecaki i wyszły z domu. Idąc tak przez CreepStreet spotkały wielu ludzi. W końcu mieszkały w sąsiedztwie z zajefajnymi ludźmi. Nagle Ins sobie coś przypomniała i pobiegła do garażu, po czym wróciła z nowiusieńkimi rowerami. Dziewczyny na nie wsyadły i dojechały do szkoly. Weszły do środka, rozległ się dzwonek i zaraz obok nich przeleciał jak oparzony Ronald. - Eeee... WTF? - powiedziała Salai. - Panie wybaczą najmocniej. Jestem Ronald Knox, możecie mi mówić Roni - przedstawił się Roni. - Witaj Roni, jestem Insanity, mów mi Ins. A to Salai ^^ - powiedziała Ins. - Uou... Twoja siostra ma urody co nie miara - powiedział Roni. - Heeeeee - powiedziała Salai powstrzymując śmiech. - Ronald, mówiłem ci żebyś nie straszył nowych! - krzyknął ktoś z oddali, po czym podszedł do dziewczyn. Majestat czerwieni odbijał się od oczu dziewcząt. - Sorry Grell... - powiedział Roni. - Cześć, jestem Grell. Zapewne te dwie nowe i pierwsze dziewczyny w naszej szkole, co? - spytał się Grell. - Tia... Emm... Wy tu uczycie? - spytała Salai. - Nie, my się dalej uczymy. Nauczyciele to inni ludzie... - powiedział Grell. - Ale wy jesteście już oficjalnymi Shinigami! - powiedziała Ins. - No wiesz... Ale z deka jeszcze się uczymy, nawet Will się uczy - powiedział Roni. - A macie tu jakiegoś dyra? - spytała Salai. - No... Jest taki. Uczy Etyki, ale to bez sensu jest! - powiedział Grell. - Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że miałeś z niej tróję... - powiedział Roni. - Uważaj bo się doigrasz... - powiedział Grell - Chodźcie, pokażę wam szkołę. I tak oto dziewczyny poznały dwóch Shinigami. Poznały dyrektora i całą szkołę. Ale czekał je cały rok zajęć. A szkoła ma dużo nieodkrytych zakamarków. Będą musiały mieć chociaż średnią B by zasłużyć na tytuł Shinigami... No i ostateczna technika... Shinigami Rasengan... Będzie istne piekło... Dziewczyny westchnęły i udały się na pierwszą lekcję. = Pierwsza lekcja i nowi ludzie = Dziewczyny otworzyły drzwi i w ciszy i spokoju weszły do sali lekcyjnej. Nauczyciel wstał, podszedł do nich i podał im rękę. One uścisnęły ją i stanęły na przeciwko klasy. - Uwaga uczniowie. Oto mamy dwie nowe uczennice w klasie, pierwsze dziewczyny w naszej szkole, więc prosiłbym was o... - mówił nauczyciel, lecz przerwał, bo z tylnej ławki dobiegał śmiech. - Randy, prosiłbym cię o uspokojenie się. - Pierwsze dziewczyny! Buahahaha! One tu dnia nie wytrzymają! - mówił Randy. - Żebyś się nie zdziiwił... - powiedziała Salai. - Spokój! Dziewczyny, przedstawcie się. - powiedział nauczyciel. - Witajcie ludki. Jestem Salai Death... Tia, wiem, dziwne nazwisko... Ale pasuje akurat. - powiedziała Salai. - Cześć, jestem Insanity A. Death. Jak można już poznać po nazwisku, Salai to moja siostra. - powiedziała Ins. - Cóż, z racji tego, że nie mamy wolnej całej ławki, Salai, ty usiądziesz z Ronaldem, natomiast Insanity usiądzie z Williamem w ławce. - powiedział nauczyciel. - Super - powiedziała Salai i natychmiast usiadła koło Roniego. - Mehh... - parsknęła Ins i siadła koło Willa. Lekcja się rozpoczęła, Salai i Roni pisali na kartce coś, by już pierwszego dnia szkoły nie dostać uwagi. Ins jak to Ins siedziała i nie słuchała. Nudziła się. Wzięła cyrkiel od Willa i zaczęła się nim bawić. - Ey... Psss... Will - szeptała Ins. - Zajęty jestem... - powiedział szeptem Will. - Psss... Will... - szepneła znowu Ins. - Co? - szepnął Will. - Podrapać cię cyrklem po plecach? - szepnęła Ins. Will gapił się na Ins jak na wariatkę ona z resztą jest... W tym czasie Salai i Roni się bawili w najlepsze. W końcu zaczęli cichutko szeptać do siebie. - Hehe... Ale ten nauczyciel przynudza - powiedziała Salai. - No wiem... Ja chcę już zdać - powiedział Roni. - To trochę potrwa... - powiedziała Salai... I tak przegadali całą lekcję. Rozległ się dzwonek. Ins wzięła swój plecak i wyszła z sali. Salai równo z Ronim wyszła, bo świetnie się dogadywali. Salai zawsze prędko zdobywała przyjaciół. I chłopaków też. Cóż, Ins zostawiła plecak pod kolejną salą i usiadła sobie na ławce, na końcu korytarza i zaczęła słuchać muzyki z MP3. Nagle podbiegła do niej Salai i zabrała jej słuchawki. - Ej! Oddawaj! - krzyknęla Ins. - Nie, złap mnie jeśli potrafisz! - krzyknęła Salai i biegła na przód przez korytarz. Ins natychmiastowo wstała i biegła czym prędzej. Nie patrzyła na co lub na kogo biegnie, chciała tylko dorwać Salai i zabrać jej swoje słuchawki. Lecz tak się skupiła na wymyślaniu tortur dla Salai, że wpadła na Willa. Salai zatrzymała się i zaczęła się śmiać, widząc to. - Ugh! Patrz jak łazisz imbecylu! - powiedziała Ins. - A ty nie biegaj na oślep po korytarzu durnoto! - powiedział Will. - Dureń! - krzyknęła Ins. - Wariatka - powiedział Will. - Jełop - powiedziała Ins. - Ladacznica - powiedział Will. - Tyyyyy... Przegiąłeś cioto! - powiedziała Ins, po czym dała Willowi z liścia. - Hahahahaha! Kłótnia małżeńska! - powiedziała Salai. - Co? Nie! - krzyknęła Ins. - Uuu... Zakochana para... - powiedział Undertaker, który się napatoczył. - Wcale nie - powiedział Will. Grell tylko pokręcił głową. - Bo Ins no i William to jedna rodzina, mają córeczkę i starają się o syna - podśpiewywał Roni. - Nie żyjecie... Widzisz co narobiłeś ćwoku?! - powiedziała Ins do Willa. - To ty na mnie wpadłaś głąbie - powiedział Will. - Ty... Ty... - tu nastąpiła cenzura, bo byłoby źle... - INSANITY A. DEATH DO DYREKTORA! ALE JUŻ! - powiedział jeden z nauczycieli dyżurujących, który akurat przybiegł, bo słyszał krzyki. - Grrr... - warkęnła Ins i posłusznie poszła do dyrektora. Salai się patrzyła razem z innymi, a gdy Ins wraz z nauczycielem zniknęli za rogiem, Will się odezwał. - Dobrze jej tak. Zraniła moją dumę i uczucia... - powiedział. - Ty uważaj, bo mówisz o mojej siostrze. - powiedziała Salai. Reszta nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa. Ins strasznie dokopała Willowi swoimi wulgaryzmami. Teraz pozostało czekać na wyrok dyra... Kara, fochy i przeprosiny Ins wlazła do gabinetu Dyrektora. Ten popatrzył na nią. Nauczyciel wyjaśnił mu o co poszło. Wtem dyrektor spojrzał na Ins. Przeszył ją lodowaty dreszcz. W końcu raczył się odezwać. - Nie powinnaś się tak zachowywać w stosunku do innych. - mówił z poważaniem dyrektor. - Przepraszam. Ale Wiliam... Ehh... Przepraszam najmocniej. - powiedziała Ins. - Upominam cię, że jeżeli zrobisz to jeszcze raz to zostaniesz zapisana na dodatkowe zajęcia i długo tu posiedzisz. I gdzie są twoje okulary? - spytał dyrektor. - Okulary? - spytała Ins. - Okulary Shinigami. Powinnaś mieć okulary początkujących. Twoja siostra je ma, a ty nie? - pytał dyrektor. - Ale ja dobrze widzę... Nie dostałam okularów - powiedziała Ins. - Nie szkodzi... - powiedział dyrektor i podał Ins okulary zerówki dla początkujących - Noś je zawsze i dbaj o nie. - Dobrze - powiedziała Ins i założyła okulary. - Jaką mam karę? - Przeprosisz Willa i wynagrodzisz mu krzywdy - powiedział dyrektor. - Tak jest... - powiedziała Ins, ale w duchu krzyczała że nie ma mowy, nie ma zamiaru zadawać się z tym typem. Wyszła z gabinetu i cały dzień się fochała na Willa, aczkolwiek go przeprosiła i oddała mu Snikersa, którego miała zjeść na śniadanie. Will czuł się winny z powody humoru Ins. Kiedy ona jest smutna, to nawet Salai jest zła. Więc zatroskana siostra podeszła do Willa. - I co żeś narobił? - spytała Salai. - No nic. - odparł Will. - Przeproś ją. - powiedziała Salai. - Nie, bo za co niby? - mówił Will. - A znudziło ci się oddychanie prostym nosem?! - krzyknęła Salai. Will przestraszył się i poszedł w stronę zachmurzonej Ins, która siedziała na ławce. Will usiadł koło niej, a ta odsunęła się na drugi koniec ławki. Will chwilkę siedział w ciszy, aż w końcu zaczął mówić. - Słuchaj... ja wiem że sprawiłem ci przykrości przezywając cię... - mówił Will. Ins milczała - Bo wiesz... Przepraszam cię najmocniej z mojego serca, to było chamskie z mojej strony. Brak odpowiedzi. W końcu Will podszedł do Ins i podniósł jej głowę. Z jej oczu płynęły krwawe łzy. Will już się wystraszył, ale zauważył że ona płacze ze śmiechu. Cichuteńko się śmiała. Will nie mógł niczego pojąć. Salai z Ronim nie ogarniali. - Hehehehe... Żałosne... Taki poważny... A taki uległy... - mówiła Ins - Ty się w ogóle nie znasz... Oj kochasiu... Zabiłabym cię, ale nie mogę.... - Kochasiu? - powiedział Will. - Tak. - powiedziała Ins po czym strzeliła Willowi z liścia, a potem dala całusa w polik i rozległ się dzwonek na koniec przerwy. Czas na WF... I gałę. Będzie się działo... Szalona gała i Rasengan w pobliżu No dobra panienki, czas na rozgrzewkę - powiedział trener do całej klasy. Ins i Salai paliły się żeby w końcu pobiec. Więc rozgrzewka się zaczęła. 5 kółek wokół szkoły. Już na 3 kółku chłopacy w składzie Undertaker, Grell, Will i Roni padali. Zaskoczyło ich to co zobaczyli. Koło nich przebiegły kochane siostrunie, i to nie byle jak... Na rękach biegły. Chołpakom kopara opadła. Dziewczyny... Lepsze od nich?! Chodź chcieli przyśpieszyc, to brakło im sił. kiedy wszyscy dobiegli już do trenera, to natychmiastowo poszli na boisko. Ciekawie się zapowiadało. Zaczęła się gra. Drużyna w składzie: Ben, Randy, Grell i Roni vs drużyna w składzie Salai, Ins, Will i Undertaker. Salai strzelała gole po mistrzowsku! 8 bramek zaledwie na początku gry! Ins dobrze broniła piłek na bramce. Druga drużyna też miala dobrego bramkaża, Grella. Lecz z golami było krucho... Ani jednego. Wtem Ben i Randy się wściekli i wyciągnęli swoje kosy... Wytworzyli Shinigami Rasengan i strzelili nim w Undertakera. W tym czasie Roni strzelił do bramki przeciwnej drużyny. Lecz Ins zamiast stać i bronić pobiegła do Undertakera i przyjęła Rasengan za niego. Padła na ziemię, a piłka wylądowała w ich bramce. - INS! - krzyknęła Salai i pobiegła do swojej siostry - Żyjesz?! Brak odpowiedzi... - Inszter! nie zdychaj! - krzyknął Roni. - Ins żyj! - mówił Undertaker. Dalej bez odpowiedzi.... Tylko Ins leżąca na ziemi... Bez ruchu... - Ty wariatko nie umieraj - mówił Grell. - Ins prosze cię nie zdychaj! Ja sobie z tymi jołopami nie poradzę... - mówiła Salai klęcząca przy Ins. W tym czasie trener darł się na Erica i Randyego. - INSANITY! - krzyknął Will i natychmiastowo podbiegł do niej i klęknął przy niej - Nie umieraj! Żyj! Świrusko, żyj! - Jezuuu... nie umieraj... - mówiła Salai, łzy zaczynały jej płynąc do oczu. - Nie umieraj Ins! - mówił Will. Rozejrzał się wokoło i zauwazył kryształ w kształcie serca. Był zielony. Salai spojrzała na owy kryształ. - Ty... to z jej naszyjnika! Dawaj! - powiedziała Salai i wyrwała krzyształ Willowi z rąk. Przyczepiła kryształ do pustego łańcuszka na szyi Ins. Ta nagle wzięla głęboki wdech i otworzyła oczy. - Czy ja... Umarłam? - powiedziała Ins. - Ty żyjesz! - powiedziała Salai i padła na trawę, śmiejąc się z radości. - Jezu, nigdy więcej tak nie rób! - powiedział Will i przytulił Ins. - A kim ty jesteś? - spytała Ins. - O cholera... - powiedział Will. - Hehe... Żarcik - zaśmiała się Ins - od kiedy się tak o mnie martwisz? - Dbamy o swoich - powiedział Will. - Dziękuję Ins, że mnie obroniłaś, ale sparowałbym to kosą - powiedział Undertaker. - Pfff... Ale nieźe kopnął mnie prąd. Mam ochotę na krew... - powiedziała Ins. i tak oto stała sie bardziej obłąkana... - Jesteś szalona Ins... Szalona - powiedział Will, dalej tuląc ową obłąkaną. - Hehehe... Emm... Puścisz mnie? - mówiła ins. - NIeee... Tak jest fajnie i ciepło... Dobra, już cię puszczam - powiedział Will i puścił Ins. - Juuuuhuuu... - zachichotała Salai i wstała z ziemi. - No kochasie, czas się zbierać... Koniec lekcji... Rozległ się dzwonek. Wyszli jeszcze na shake'a i wrócili do domów. Mijały miesiące... Relacje się poprawiały... W końcu upragniona część dla dwóch dziewczyn... Egzamin końcowy... Co dziwne, Will, Undy, Grell i Roni byli z niego zwolnieni już zdali daaaawno temu. Salai miała podniete, a Inszter deprechę... Egzamin, ślepy Inszter i powaga = - Ale się cieszę! - krzyczała Salai. Ale się boję! - krzyczała Ins. - Nie zdam, na pewno nie zdam... nie dam se rady... - nie panikuj, wchodzimy! - powiedziała Salai i weszła do gabinetu dyrekcji. Dostały akta niejakiego Glenna Parkera. Obserwowały go całą noc. - Nuuudy - mówiła ins. - Musimy się przyłożyć, ma umrzeć w piątek 13, godzina... - mówiła Salai. - Godzina 13, minut 13, sekund 13, Wiem wiem.... Przerabiałyśmy już to... - mówiła Ins. - Właśnie, więc się nie stresuj... - mówiła Salai. - Egh.. - powiedziała Ins, bowiem w sekrecie miała wadę wzroku i widziała wszystko rozmyte, nikomu tego nie mówiła - Wesz... Ja się boję... - Salai ja się boję.... - przedrzeźniała Ins Salai - Nie marudź... Mijały dni... Glenn nie wydawał się być przydatnym... Był tylko nudnym gamerem, który cały czas opychał się chipsami i pił colę... Nie miał pracy, z rodziną nie miał kontaktu. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień... 13... Piątek, godzina 12.45. - To już niedługo... - powiedziała Salai, poprawiając krawat - Ale mam zaciesz! - Tia... Bo ty zawsze masz zaciesz! - powiedziała Ins... Ale do komina. - Ins... Jesteś ślepa? - spytała Salai... - Nie... - powiedziała Ins. -To czemu gadasz z kominem? - spytała Salai... - Egh... Tak, jestem ślepa. Nie, nie chcę okularów... - mówiła Ins. - Później pogadamy, teraz mamy dusze do zabrania... - powiedziała Salai poważnie. - Poważna coś dzisiaj jesteś - powiedziała Ins. Nadeszła ta godzina... Glenn poszedł do kuchni by zrobić sobie kanapki. Miał ręce od tłuszczu... Wziął nóż... Wyślizgnął mu się i poleciał do góry, po czym opadł i wbił mu się w brzuch. Glenn umierał powoli. Salai podeszła do niego. Wbiła kose w jego brzuch, zaczeło się zebranie. Życie Glenna było nudne... Ins uznała, że to był kolejny leniwy idiota, wtem za nogę Ins zaczęło ciągnąć nagranie filmowe Glenna. Ins wypuściła swoją kosę. Próbowała się wyrwać. Salai chciała pomóc, ale nie mogła, bo nagranie ją skrępowało. Na szczęście Salai miała druga kosę i rzuciła ją Ins, a ta się oswobodziła i pomogła Salai. Walczyły z tym. Wybiegły z domu. Zniszczenia jakie to powodowało można porównać do piekła. Wszystko wybuchało, płonęło i niszczyło się. W końcu nie pozostało im nic innego... Użyły Rasengana i obie zakończyły żywot Glenna. Zadowolone wróciły do szkoły. odebrały swoje okulary. Salai miała czarno-czerwone oprawki z małym napisem "Death" wyrytym po bokach oprawek. Ins... Miała zwykłe kwadratowe okulary ze srebrnymi oprawkami. Spojrzała się na zachód słońca. Obok niej stanęła Salai... A z drugiej strony stanął Will... Potem jeszcze Grell... Roni, Eric, Alan, Undertaker... Stanęli i patrzeli na zachód słońca... Wiadomym było, że zaczęły się nowe czasy... Czasy piekła na ziemi.... I zabaw i głupich wygłupów... Cóż... I tak oto Insanity i Salai stały się Shinigami. A piekło, które rozpętały przy pierwszym zebraniu dusz. naprawiali długo... ---- Autor: Insanity223 (dyskusja) 15:46, lip 22, 2014 (UTC)Insanity223 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Społeczność Kategoria:"Opowiadania"